I Imprinted on a Girl Who Often Zones Out
by iDrinkBloodshake
Summary: It's five years after Breaking Dawn. Seth imprints on a new girl in town. Mallory has her own secrets to keep. One of them is that she can guess what Seth really is correctly at her first try. How? Maybe it's her fondness to zone out. Who knows?
1. A Sight to See

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter 1 : A Sight to See**

**Seth**

I rested my head on top of my hand, sighing every minute in boredom. I chewed on Emily's blueberry muffin halfheartedly. Don't get me wrong, Emily's cooking skill was a godsend and it couldn't get any more delicious, but spending years eating it, you'll get fed up with it. I once thought it was impossible, but turned out I was wrong, like many others thing in life.

The fire flickered; the shadows casted on us shifted vaguely. The fire woods crackled under the heat. Everyone sat around the campfire; the guys putting their arm around their own couple while Billy retold our legends again and again, still as captivating as ever. But now, I simply wasn't in the mood.

After Billy told the Quileute folklore, we all went off on our own near the campsite. I was completely alone; at least that was what I felt. Life just wasn't as fun as before. With the Cullens gone, I was usually bored the hell out of my mind in the reservation. Jacob with a full-grown Renesmee—trouble times two; Sam and Emily—an everlasting love; Paul and Rachel in a long-distance relationship although now she came to Forks almost every weekend; Jared and Kim—a budding romance; Quil and a seven-year-old Claire—slavery towards the elder.

Embry imprinted on a freshman girl from the reservation high school; she was now a junior. As for Leah, she got imprinted on about a year ago by a werewolf from another Native American tribe. His name was Daniel, Dan for short. Leah and I were taking shifts in the outer perimeter when Leah ran into Dan who pretty much traveled around by himself.

Bibbidi bobbidi boo, Leah gave up on her werewolf gene, asked Dan to join Jake's wolf pack in exchange, and here they were, seeing civilization once again after a month isolating themselves in their house far away. God knew what they did during this past month.

Having a sudden urge to gag, I jumped up to my feet and began sprinting for the trees. I ignored all the puzzled looks and questions from the rest—I just ran. Even my urge to gag faded away in mere seconds. I couldn't stand it here anymore; I would left everything behind and search for my soul mate.

"Leave me alone," I muttered to them when I heard footsteps following right behind me. The footsteps were gone as I sped up in running and phased.

A faint sob to the northeast stopped me dead in my tracks. I swung my furry head towards the source of the voice. Another sad cry. I darted northeast without hesitation. Whoever the crier was, she needed my help, or at least needed comfort.

The woods went silent after a few minutes. My paws thudded against the damp forest floor, the blood pounding behind my ears, my heart thumped unevenly beneath my fur, my thoughts were the only other thing I heard, and they weren't pleasant. Could I be too late?

**Mallory**

I was awakened by a hard poke on my ribcage. "Hey, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled sleepily before stumbling out of the moving truck.

I sighed as I slung my ratty bag over my shoulder and then took a look at the new house. It was a small two-story high building; the dull off-white exterior walls were slightly faded. Forks, an unknown rainy town in the state of Washington, soon-to-be my new home for the year.

_Leave it to Brad to find a place to hide me from society._

Brad was my stepdad since forever. Okay, I was almost eighteen now and my mom remarried him when I was nine so you could do the math. Brad was a decent enough stepdad for me. I meant, sure his intention was nice, to avoid me from being humiliated, but sometimes, he just went too far. Like this time, sending us to an exile. This time wasn't too bad, though. Once I got the hang of my curse (not gift), I was allowed to go to school again.

At night, I often cried myself to sleep, wondering when the loneliness would end. Brad was pained; I saw it reflect from his eyes. I knew it was still better rather than having to wear a straight jacket and live the rest of my live in a padded cell, though. For that, I was grateful. Brad was a tough man and he looked as if he wasn't giving up on me anytime soon. If he eventually did, I could only hope I wouldn't see people getting electrocuted through the eyes of a doctor or a nurse who said that they would 'help me'. Of course, being placed on an Old Sparky itself was another thing entirely.

Maybe I was destined to be treated different. I was different, a freak to be exact. You see, I knew each person's deepest, darkest secret they tried to hide just by looking at them. I knew one of the moving guys stole a ring he used to propose to his wife. My ability made me paranoid all the time, especially when I saw Brad, I would always saw myself curling on my bed, crying and sobbing all night long. It was like watching a painful biographical movie about me. It was… unbearable at the first time.

I smirked to myself. I thought mom's death had triggered this ability. It was a big possibility that it was how she died that got me this curse. I dug into my bag to find a picture of mom. I kissed her forehead. A sliver of tear dampened her picture. She was sexually abused. That's right. How cruel people could be these days.

The trial occurred when I was only twelve. I remembered looking into the eyes of the rapist and saw him abusing my mom in a dark alley, along with other poor women before her. I screamed and cried and thrashed around, wanting to get as far away as possible from him. Finally, he was locked in jail for years, more than a decade, maybe. It occurred nearly six years ago but I remembered it as if it happened just yesterday.

Mallory. I sighed at the thought of my name while walking up to my bedroom. Well, they always said that Mallory meant 'unlucky'.

After I had finished my dinner which was spent in silence, I walked over to the window seat. Kudos for Brad to gave me this. I pulled a blanket from my bed and draped it on top of me. I stared at the darkness of Forks' forest when I suddenly saw all of these images flashing through.

A wolf with sandy colored fur ripping a body apart before throwing it into an open fire; a group of beautiful people with pale skin and golden eyes; another group of pale-skinned people wearing black and gray cloaks, their eyes a shocking shade of red; large wolves with a variation of fur colors stood on two legs in the depth of a forest; a teenage boy—his hair as black as mine—sneaking up on a slice of pie.

I was quite overwhelmed by the images springing up into my mind—there must be something or someone lurking in the woods of Forks. I narrowed my eyes to see clearer but found nothing but the darkness. I was sure I saw a glimpse of yellowish brown that seemed a bit out of place, though.

The hair on my back was standing on its edge when I heard a growl. I then saw other flashing images; a closed-casket funeral; a little Native American boy in black running through the forest before he collapsed and wept; a russet-skinned young man French-kissing a brunette young woman (I saw the girl in the previous flash, but the girl in this picture was a lot less paler); the same russet-skinned young man having sex with another beautiful young woman with bronze wavy hair underwater (that was plain gross and weird); an explosion, a beat, and a running wolf with brown fur and red streaks cutting through the emptiness of the forest; a wedding invitation sent from someone named Edward; a snowy mountain, a wolf bawling, its agony was evident from the sound of its wail… it all dissolved into the view of my bedroom window.

Another tear slid down my face. A drop of blood came out of my nose. For some unknown reason, I fainted.

**Seth**

I didn't know whether to be ecstatic or confused or what. I didn't know who the hell that girl was, but it just happened. I forgot to breathe for awhile, fascinated by her. Her sad expression turned empty when her eyes met mine like the time when Alice saw a vision, and then she looked as if she was speculating something. Her eyes slanted, searching for something in the night. Could it be that she was looking for… _me_?

But I knew she couldn't be looking for me. It was impossible. Human eyes couldn't see through this darkness.

_Seth, what the fuck are you doing?_ Jake growled out of nowhere in my head. _Where the hell are you? We heard cries._

_I think I have imprinted on someone, _was the only answer I gave him, turning back to the girl by the window. Her expression went blank for the second time I saw her tonight. _I think I have imprinted on her._

Jake was beside me in no time, glancing up at the girl's window once, tugging on my tail. _We have to go._

_But… _I hesitated.

_First of all, you'll be bare when you phase back. It won't be a good first impression if the love of your life sees you naked when you meet each other for the first time, _Jake explained, sounding almost bored.

_Okay, fine._

I trailed right behind him, stealing glances at her lit window when I had the chance. I wondered when I would ever see her again. It was as if I was floating, roaming forever in outer space without any oxygen.

_Congrats, Seth. You finally imprinted on someone. We've had enough of seeing you sulking all the time,_ Jake quietly said.

I snorted. _Thank you_ so_ much._

It was quiet again then.

Thump.

There was a sound of an object falling to some kind of floorboard.

I looked behind my shoulder. The girl had disappeared. Never in my entire life had I howled so loud.

_**Well, the green button is below. Please review. It won't take more than 3 minutes, I promise.**_


	2. Second Time We First Met

_**A/N: Thank you for those of you who have read this fic and review it. Virtual hugs for those who have favorited or put this story on alert. I can't thank you all enough. =D**_

**Chapter 2 : Second Time We First Met**

**Mallory**

It was a warm Sunday in Forks before I would go to Forks High School to finish my senior year. I decided to take a walk to La Push beach, maybe found some new friends. Brad had apologized to me earlier today and I forgave him as usual. What could he possibly do? He was being controlled by alcohol. He had tried to stop it, but he had failed. At least he was able to reduce the frequency of drinking beer, though.

I got out wearing a pair of khaki pants, my favorite moss green tank top, a dull brown cardigan, and a pair of well-worn sandals. I brought my sunglasses along with me which wasn't such a bad idea unless I wanted to gain some attention. Before I went, I didn't forget to put the keys under the doormat. It was an unspoken customary between Brad and I.

The beach was empty by the time I got there. The chaotic waves crashing to the shore calmed my nerves. I took off the cardigan and laid it on the pebble-covered ground then I sat on top of it. I sat cross-legged on top of my cardigan; my arms were holding my weight. I closed my eyes and let my ears focus to rushing sounds of the waves. I was as content as I could ever be.

Remembering something, I pulled out mom's picture from my pocket. "I never thought Forks would be this nice," I stated.

Dead silence.

"I bet it's nicer up there, right Mom?" I asked.

More silence.

"I remember the first time you took me to a beach in Florida. We would play the big bouncy beach ball, collect shells, plant our feet on the sand, and the boys would flirt with you, and I would stomp their foot… you remember that, right, mom?"

But nothing could make her answer it. Her picture would always stare back at me, grinning. I blinked away a tear that was threatening to fall.

"Of course it's just me, getting my hopes up too high, again. Of course you won't answer," I stuttered, gathering my things to get ready to leave before I could get any more desperate and pathetic than I already was.

What I saw when I turned to leave left me frozen in my place. The first group of images from last night came rushing back at me. He was the Pie Thief who looked a couple of years older than when I last saw him. Maybe because of the frown creases carved in his youthful face. Even in all these coldness, he walked around wearing only denim shorts and wife beater. It took me a minute or two to stop gawking at his impressive biceps. His eyes were pained, though. However, it didn't stop me to take off my sunglasses. He closed his eyes, took several deep breaths, and opened his eyes.

"You could have sat on one of the logs there. They're much more comfy than a thin fabric," he suggested so quietly I had to strain to hear him.

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm new in town, so… thanks for letting me know."

He nodded. "No problem. Welcome to Forks, I guess. I'm Seth."

His doubt made me laugh. "Why are you so unsure about welcoming me to Forks? My name is Mallory, by the way."

A faint smile played on his lips as his eyes widened in surprise. "What? No! That's not what I meant! What I mean is… ah, just forget it."

I smirked. "Do you like pies, Seth…" I let my voice trail off so he could answer.

"Clearwater. Seth Clearwater. And I _do_ like pies," he replied. I laughed again.

This was my chance. I had to know why he was one of the subjects in my images. Perhaps Seth was somewhere near my house last night.

"Seth, do you believe in tales such as werewolves and other mythical creatures? Pale people, perhaps?"

He coughed; his gaze boring into mine. His pupils were dilated. "How do you know that—"

"It suddenly pops into my head. Never mind." I shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant.

Seth exhaled in relief. Interesting. "So, Mallory"—I loved the way he said my name—"would you do me the honor of taking you around the reservation?"

"Hell, I would love it if you take me to a tour around Forks," the words suddenly came out of my mouth. It was too late to change that back now. I peeked from behind my eyelashes, a shy smile on my lips and a blush on my freckled cheeks.

"Tour around Forks it is. Let me get a motorcycle, alright?"

It was my turn to widen my eyes now. I gasped in disbelief. "Motorcycle? Are you kidding me?"

He turned on his heels and jogged away. "You can either get no tour from me or suck it up and hold on tight to me."

I stood there, hesitating. Motorcycles were as scary as hell but if it meant being with Seth longer—and holding onto him tightly—it was a no-brainer. I would wholeheartedly go with Seth.

We came over to Seth's friend's house to borrow his motorcycle. His name was Jake. The closer I got to the house, the more anxious I got. I didn't know why but I just did.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I wondered out loud, keeping my eyes down.

"Then Jake's not a good buddy for me. I'll ditch him." I could feel Seth smiling right now.

I held him in his place by gripping his shoulder, my eyes wide. "No! You can't do that! He's like, your best friend, right? Never leave him for anyone. Even me." _An abnormal girl who knew she had a crush on you._

He threw his head back and laughed. "Chillax, I'm just kidding." He started walking again but then muttered something incoherent under his breath.

A few moments later, we could finally spot a small red barn house. Seth yelled out Jake's name. Pretty soon, a brawny man with golden brown skin emerged from the house, wearing only khaki pants and slip-on sneakers. A secretive smile crept up Jake's lips as he noticed my appearance.

Then, the image flashes came back. I rubbed my temples after I saw the last image; the one with the sad howl from a wolf. I felt something trickle inside my nose, fearing it could be blood.

"Oh my God, no."

Seth turned to see what was wrong with me. His eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Jake must had seen it too because he started to yell, "Ness! Find cotton or a towel or some cloth! Quick!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was suddenly a young girl walking towards me with a tentative smile on her delicate face. The silk sundress she was wearing fluttered with the wind, its pale color complimenting her porcelain-like alabaster skin. Her innocent look made everyone wanted to protect her instinctively.

Again, I saw images of this girl's secrets, but most of them went by too fast I was unable to catch it. Only one picture could be captured by me, and it was horrific. It was a sterile room, everything was brilliant white. A pool of red caught my attention. I soon realized it was blood. Everything got clearer, then. There was a woman lying on a bed and her stomach was split open. Her body curled in an unusual position. Her bones must be broken. Her expression was full of agony before a flash of joy crossed her face.

"Let me… Give her to me," the broken woman requested weakly.

The vision changed into another one that passed by quickly. I could have heard someone gasp in pain, though. It was gut-wrenching.

***

Where was I?

I grasped at the surface I was lying on. It was soft and warm. Gone was the scent of wet grass and soil. I slowly opened my eyes, not without effort. When I was finally able to open my eyes, I internally gasped finding myself back in own bedroom. I didn't remember going back home, though.

"Ugh," I groaned silently after I tried to get up. My head throbbed badly. My hand subconsciously rubbed my temples. That was relieving.

I swung my leg towards the edge of my bed and shivered when my bare feet touched the ground. To my surprise, I couldn't feel the coolness of it, only the leather surface of my sandals. Again, I heard the sound of nails scratching a blackboard in my head. I groaned louder than the previous one. I spotted two pills of aspirin on the end table, along with a glass of water. Gulping down both of the pills in one big glug, I thanked whoever it was who had provided me this.

Out of nowhere, Brad came into my room, seeming to be frustrated. He mumbled something to himself but then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. His brows furrowed in confusion. Soon, I found myself gazing back at him with the same confused expression on my face.

"You're home already?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned back, getting more puzzled every second.

Brad's nose scrunched up in deep thought, but he shrugged and let it go. "I went grocery shopping, I lost my keys, and yours were miraculously under the mat. I tried looking everywhere. My coat, my pants, my pockets, but still… nowhere to be found."

"Have you tried looking at the grocery bags and inside the car, perhaps?" I offered with a smile.

"I've searched through the car, but I haven't looked at the grocery bags. Good point." Brad stormed down the stairs. Three minutes later, I heard him shout, "I found it! Thanks, Mal!"

I broke into a grin as I sat back, the headache still prominent although not as bad as before. Now, about my sudden comeback to the house. It didn't take me long to figure things out. My grin grew bigger at the thought of his name. Seth. Seth Clearwater.

_**Review makes my day, even if it's just, "I like it."**_


	3. Secrets, Uncovered

_**A/N: Thank you for all of you who had reviewed/favorite/alerted this story! You can't imagine how grateful I am.**_

**Chapter 3 : Secrets, Uncovered**

**Mallory**

First day of school in Forks went by excruciatingly slow. Sure, the students were eager to befriend me, but I wasn't. Something about me kept them all away by lunch. Whichever it was, I was grateful.

At lunch, I sat by an isolated corner, away from everyone. For some unfathomable reason, the table I sat on was desolate of students, as if it was haunted. Students were glancing in my direction and then began whispering.

In Biology, I asked my lab partner what was the deal with me sitting in the corner. She told me about some kind of freaky family called the Cullens who pretty much was an exile. There were Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. The Cullens moved to Miami a year after Edward's marriage with his girlfriend, Bella. Rumors flew around them saying that the reason they got married was because Bella was carrying Edward's baby. I could only listen to her as she babbled on about the hotness of the Cullen boys. She promised to share pictures of them with me.

"My sister, Jessica, happened to be best friends with Bella Swan herself," Jennifer had boasted. "Maybe I can bring her yearbook tomorrow."

"That will be great," I had answered halfheartedly, giving her my best smile.

When Jennifer moved on to her boyfriend, Tim, I completely zoned out. It was weird. I was making friends with a girl who made her sister broke up with her boyfriend because she was jealous. Jennifer had called Mike—Jessica's boyfriend at the time—to call off an upcoming date (pretending to be Jessica, of course). Jessica had waited for Mike to pick her up, but he never came. It lead to their eventual breakup.

"Hey, you know what," Jen chirped, "Jessica had a friend called Lauren Mallory. And your name is Mallory! I have a good feeling that we're going to be best friends, Mallory Jones."

"So do I, Jennifer Stanley," I replied meekly. "So do I."

***

I groaned quietly as rain poured into the tiny town of Forks. I kept my hood up but it did no good, nonetheless. I was soon soaked inside and outside. I wandered to the parking lot, hoping I could find Brad's old Dodge car. Unable to find it, I let out a resigned sigh as I headed back toward the school building.

Less than a minute later, I small rusty car came into view. I could spot the VW logo in its grill. Once it pulled up in front of me, the window rolled down, where Seth sat at the driver's seat, smiling.

"You don't mind if I borrow you for a sec, do you? I've already told your dad." Processing my speechlessness, he opened the passenger seat door for me. "Come on, Mallory!"

I then scrambled inside where it was warm and dry. "Thank God you came. I have a few questions for you."

His tone turned serious when he said, "Me too."

The situation got a bit awkward. I hadn't noticed I was freezing until I gritted my teeth involuntarily.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Seth glanced at me. "Come here," he softly spoke.

I scooted closer to him and hugged his arm. It was surprisingly hot. I gazed up at Seth who was smiling like an idiot.

"Seth, your arm… it's burning," I observed out loud, amazed. "What did you do before you picked me up, anyway? Put it in an oven?"

I expected him to roll his eyes and throw in some witty jokes, but his face turned solemn. "That's what I need to tell you."

I wanted to ask more questions, but by the tone in his voice, it was obvious that we weren't going to discuss this any further until we reached his house, or wherever he planned to take me.

About 15 minutes later he drove our way to the reservation and Seth kept on driving towards La Push beach. Thank heavens I went there prepared with hooded sweatshirt, lame old sweater, and a bulky coat. No more cardigans and tank tops! I had learned my lessons.

We headed out to the shore, walking through the coastline in comfortable silence, both of us occupied in our own thoughts. The sound of our footsteps and the sound of the sea rippling from being cut through by raindrops being the only sound I heard. I gulped as Seth strode to the line of trees on our right then sat on a trunk. He patted a log in front of him. I walked hesitantly to him, sitting on the log. Another moment of silence between us passed before Seth spoke up.

"How should I do this… okay, try throwing a pebble as strong as you can towards the sea," he commanded stoically.

I did, and the small rock barely reached the deep waters when it plunged to the earth. I turned to Seth, waiting for his response. He took hold of a beautiful jade pebble and tossed it to the rough waters. It landed a few miles away to the sea. Fearing that my eyes might betray me, I stood up and walked closer to the ocean. The thing that Seth had just done was not possible, even if he was a trained thrower with good aim and throwing techniques and all that.

I forgot the cold rain splashing all over me. I forgot that Seth was here, waiting for my reaction. I forgot everything. It was as if all my memories were erased. I only knew one thing; Seth was _not_ human.

I opened my mouth to speak, and closed it again. I didn't know what to say. I did this several times until I finally found my voice and said, "The visions I got whenever I saw you and your friends, my unusually frequent pass-out episodes ever since I'm in Forks, your super-strength… are you some kind of were-person?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Just back up a second. Did you just say visions? About what?" Uh oh. I slipped up there.

"Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine," I countered.

Seth hung his head in defeat and sighed. "Fine, but this will sound stupid." He breathed deeply in and out to steady himself. "I am a—"

"Werewolf?" I guessed, biting my lower lip and closed one of my eyes. _Please let be true, as crazy as this sounded. At least then I wouldn't have to be a weirdo in his eyes._

He froze in his place, his mouth gaping open at me and his dark brown eyes—that were almost black—held pure shock. _Oh shit, I was wrong. Back up! Back up! _But Seth surprised me with a yes.

"How do you know that?" he asked and tilted his head. His eyes narrowed into slits.

It was my turn to hang my head in defeat. It was time to tell him _my_ secret. Sitting back into the log, I took a deep, calming breath. They said if we were nervous, we should envision our audience in their underpants. So I did. But Seth was just… hot. "I can see people's deepest darkest secret by looking at them."

He sucked in a breath while blinking. I closed both of my eyes, waiting for Seth to throw in a tantrum. But the word 'freak' never came out of his mouth. Neither did other names I feared he would call me. I opened my eyes to find Seth cracking a small smile.

"Nothing seems to be normal in this world anymore, eh?"

**Seth**

I waited for her response, the smile was now impossible to erase from my face. Now, I would only have to tell her about the imprinting thing to get this over with. So that there will be no more secrets between us. Well, Mallory still kept some secrets from me, I think.

"Yeah," her voice was full of understanding. She stared out into the rain and pursed her lips. Then, Mallory confessed all of a sudden, "My mother got raped like, 6 years ago. I spent my twelfth birthday without her. Pathetic and sad, I know."

This struck me like a lightning. I hadn't expected this at all. Seeing her anguished navy blue eyes and hearing her secret without warnings whatsoever assaulted me in waves. I wanted to hold her. If she cried, I wanted her to cry in my shoulder. I would kiss her a thousand times to comfort her, to remind her that she was not alone. I wanted to absorb her pain. I'd do anything to make her smile again.

"I'm… sorry," I stuttered.

She nodded and blinked away her tears. "Everyone's sorry for something, you know?"

"My dad died almost six years ago from a heart attack," I told her, hoping it would make her feel better by showing that I understood.

It was her turn to apologize. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "Hey, everyone's sorry for something."

Just as I had wished, Mallory flashed me a grin. Now that was how I loved it.

_**I know this is a bit short. Don't kill me, okay? I'm not forcing you to review or anything, but isn't the green button starting to taunt you?**_


End file.
